La carta de san valentin
by Naty-Black
Summary: Sirius decide mandar una carta a su amor platónico por san valentin...Remus!xD pero...la carta sufre unos desvios y pasa x miles de dueños!ooSabrá remus quien le mando la carta?o James creerá aun que peter lo ama?xPYaoi livianito!CAP.4 LISTO!DEJEN REV
1. La carta de San Valentín

Para conmerorar el pasado 14 de febrero va un fic romántico/cómico espero que les agrade, los protagonistas son los mereoradores y bueno todos los de esa época ^__^esperamos que les agrade, cualquier comentario, crítica, etc  
es bien recibida  
****Advertencia****: Este fic contiene Yaoi...no de manera explícita  
totalmente, sólo de manera "románticamente imposible" Sirius: Ella enreda todo @_@ eso sólo quiere decir que no verás besos ni nada más profundo =^^= ya quisieras xD entre yo y James, Remus, o Peter ¬¬  
(eso no porfavor) Naty: ^___^Sirius y Peter???o__O mejor no...pero pórtate bien, bueno eso, si no les gusta el yaoi nisiquiera un poco....no acepto reclamos respecto a  
eso  
  
Espero q lo disfruten^__^  
  
(u)La carta de San Valentín(/u)  
  
-Sirius, donde estas?  
  
Rápidamente al oír su nombre un apuesto muchacho de pelo negro y ojos marrones xD arrugó un papel en su mano. Que pasaría si lo descrubrieran? No quería imaginarlo, aún no estaba listo para que sus sentimientos fueran revelados....  
  
-Sirius deja de escapar sé que tu te comiste mi panecillo ¬¬  
  
Sus sentimientos por aquella persona que tanto quería.........  
  
-Si no sales ahora mismo, le diré a Peter que tu fuíste él que hechizo  
sus piernas para que cayera sobre Alicia  
  
Áquel muchacho de pelo pelo castaño, aquél que robaba sus chocolates  
creyendo no ser visto, aquel cuyo nombre alegraba todo.....él....  
  
-Hola Remus ^^- Dijo Sirius aparentando la cara más inocente que tenía  
  
-Con que aquí estabas-Sonrió el recién llegado-...muy bien quiero mi  
panecillo  
  
-Panecillo...oh es cierto (Sirius recordó lo que Remus había dicho) pues  
ya me lo comí pequeño y estaba delicioso ^^U  
  
Me imagino.....  
  
Tan rico como... Mis chocolates.....¬¬  
  
El chico de pelo castaño se sonrojó, no sabía que Sirius se daba cuenta  
que él era el que robaba los chocolates por las noches mientras que  
dormían.  
  
Oh bien- Dijo cambiando el tema- que hacías tú ahora Sirius?  
  
Sirius apretó con fuerza el papel en su mano  
- Nada...yo sólo...Disfrutaba el panecillo xP  
  
Dicho ésto se levantó y siguió a su amigo a la sala común. La escena que  
vieron no los extrañó demasiado, como siempre James discutía con Lily  
acerca de ...cualquier cosa...Peter estaba en un rincón comiendo, pero¿  
que estaba comiendo?  
  
-Peter! Esos son MIS panecillos  
  
-Moony lo siento me moría de hambre- El pequeño y redondo chico del ricón  
se sonrojó  
  
-Deacuerdo, pero entonces ¿Que hacias tu allí solo Sirius?  
  
Maldito Peter, el pobre siempre sin saberlo siempre cometía algún error  
con los que delataba a sus amigos. Gracias a Dios Sirius no se vió  
obligado a inventar otra mentira, ya que los gritos de Lily distrajeron a  
Remus.  
  
-CLARO QUE NO!, LAS MUJERES PODEMOS HACER TODO LO QUE SE NOS ANTOJE Y LO  
HACEMOS 100% MEJOR QUE USTEDES?  
  
-CLARO! SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE TÚ JUGABAS QUIDD, Y ERES EL JUGADOR  
ESTRELLA  
  
-Potter...eres un engreído!_ Lily se levantó ofendida del sillón y fue  
donde Alicia su compañera de cuarto  
  
-Porque....¿porque siempre debe ser así?- murmuró James sentándose  
fastidiado- Ella es tan...tan  
  
-Irresistible para tí?- Sugirió Peter  
  
El lindo chico de las gafas lo miró enojado, no le gustaba ser molestado  
con las chicas...no, mejor dicho no soportaba ser molestado con ÉSA  
chica, la que tenía respuesta para todo.  
  
-Yo diría que la palabra es fastidiosa.  
  
En ese minuto Peter fue a sentarse junto a ellos en el sofá, y también  
llegaron otros alumnos para preparar sus deberes. Muchas chicas sonreían  
y susurraban sus planes para el día de mañana, incluso algunas tenían  
papeles enrollados, sospechosos, como los de Sirius.  
  
Porque tanto alboroto??- Preguntí James molesto –No me dejan pensar con claridad  
  
- Oh Potter...tu piensas??- La voz de Lily se escuchó desde la chimenea,  
Alicia rió.  
  
-Si, y en este minuto estoy pensando que no puedes vivir sin mí ¬¬- Acto  
seguido la pelirroja volvió su cara al color de su cabello y comenzó a  
murmurar con su amiga- James se volvió hacia sus amigos: - No, encerio,  
¿que pasa?  
  
Pues que mañana es 14 de febrero- Le respondió Remus  
  
Se escuchó un "ahhhh" de los otros tres chicos. Luego Peter preguntó:  
  
-Y.....que sucede??o__O  
  
Cuando Remus iba a contestarle Sirius aprovechó para escapar. Él tenía  
algo que hacer...donde sería el único lugar donde no lo buscarían??.No  
necesitó pensar mucho y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.  
Allí en la mesa más aislada y lejana abrió el trozo de papel , tomó su  
pluma y comenzó a escribir...  
  
"Querido Remus.."  
  
Rápidamente arrugó el papel y tomó otro. Pensó que sería mejor no colocar  
a quien iba, de todas maneras él se encargaría de que Lupin la recibiera.  
  
"No sabes cuanto tiempo quise decirte ésto....Decirte que te quiero, que  
eres lo más importante para mí, no me importa si no me correspondes, o  
talvés no te agrado tanto como quisiera, pero de todas formas te quiero y  
te deseo un feliz san valentín, espero que llegues alguna vez a quererme  
tanto como yo pienso. Si no lo demuestro es sólo por timidez....."***Nota  
de autor: Siri tímido o__O???.....Sirius: No te metas en mi carta ¬¬****  
........Por eso es sólo decirte cuanto te quiero....con amor...  
Paró en seco, no podía colocar su nombre, eso si que no. Cerró  
cuidadosamente la carta y la depocitó en su libro.  
Levantándose rapidamente, como si pudiera arrepentirse de lo hecho,salió  
corriendo hacia la sala común antes de que notaran su ausencia. 


	2. El día Rosa xx

El día de color rosa  
  
Todos en la casa de griffyndor estaban ya en pié, preparando la decoración la sala.Todos, menos 3 chicos que habían conversado hasta tan tarde que no podían creer que fuese ya de día. Sirius, Remus y James se vistieron deprisa al ver la hora. Al bajar a la sala no pudieron evitar su asombro..  
  
-o__O por Merlín! Todo es tan....rosa – Exclamó Sirius  
  
-Esto parece el cuarto soñado de Snape- Murmuró Potter  
  
-Debemos exterminar a los responsables.....  
  
-Miren!- Remus señaló hacia la chimenea- Allí se encontraba Alicia  
colgando flores y Peter a sus pies ayudándola a armar las guirnaldas con  
cara de felicidad  
  
-Peter cotrafabulando con el enemigo!!!O_o. Peter deberá ser exterminado  
  
Remus le sonrió a Sirius: Déjalo, es san valentin, debe estar con la  
persona que mas quiere ^__^  
  
Sirius no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la vista. La mirada de Remus era  
tan dulce...tan...  
  
-Te sucede algo?- Le preguntó el lobito- Te has puesto rojo  
  
-No..yo sólo, hace mucho calor aquí ^-^`  
  
-De todas maneras Peter pierde su tiempo, es obvio que Alicia gusta de otro- Dijó lanzándole una mirada indiscreta a Remus, que no se dió cuenta ya que en ese minuto la estaba saludando con la mano. Pero él q sí se dió cuenta fue Sirius y sintió que su cara se ponía más roja aún... ¿porque esa boba debía fijarse justamente en Remus?.  
  
Los tres se sentaron en la escalera, de pronto James codeó a Sirius y le susurró:  
  
-Mira a la señorita perfección, tan ocupada estudiando que nisiquiera se alegra porque es San Valentín, debe ser la chica más extraña del mundo.  
  
Tampoco a tí te veo muy animado- Respondió Sirius, talvés deberían compartir su soledad hoy xD  
  
James abrió la boca como para decir algo; pero prefierió cambiar bruscamente el tema cuando Peter apareció ante ellos.  
  
-Miren, ha llegado el traidor rosado.  
  
-No molestes, Alicia necesitaba mi ayuda ^^U -Nosotros también te necesitábamos!! -Para que o__O? Para organizar el complot en contra del día de San Valentín- Le respondió James  
  
Los cuatro chicos salieron hacia el comedor para desayunar, mientras que Peter seguía escuchando los sermones de James contra lo terrible que era el día del amor.  
  
Esto...no será exagerado??o__O- comentó Sirius cuando entraron al comedor, allí todo estaba adornado con corazones y flores, y cupidos regordetes perseguían a los chicos y chicas y les cantaban las cartas compuestas para ellos. -Definitivamente el rosado ya no podrá ser tu colocar favorito Remus xD, estamos en guerra contra el  
  
o__O quee....??  
  
Sirius miró a los querubines....en ese minuto acosaban a Ryan Finnigan de ravenclow hasta que el chico perdió la cabeza y salió corriendo, además ellos apuntaban a una chica pequeña y redonda que se tapaba la cara con las manos...eso quería decir que delataban a los que los mandaban si les caían mal.  
  
No me fió....¬¬ -murmuró Black De quien no te.....ay!!! la mochila de Lupin con todos sus libros habían caido cuando uno de los alados chocó con él. -TEN MAS CUIDADO GORDO!!- Le gritó Sirius mientras recogía los libros de su amigo. En eso se le ocurrió una ida ¿porque no dejarle la carta escondida allí? Y mientras que James salía corriendo tras el gordo angel, Sirius metió rápidamente la carta doblada en su libro de transformaciones.  
  
-No, no no he ..podi.-..podido alcanzarlo- James después de un rato había llegado jadeando y respirando muy rápido  
  
-No te preocupes, no fue nada ^^, ahora vamos o la profesora se molestará si llegamos tarde por 3 vez en la semana.  
  
La clase avanzó como cualquier día, era obvio que el día de san valentin a la profesora mc Gonagall le importaba tan poco como la adivinación. Comenzó con la transformaciones de una tortuga, a una lampara @_@, Sirius y James solo habían conseguido que a la tortuga le saliera una ampolleta en la cabeza, cosa que no diviertió mucho a la profesora, Peter seguía teniendo la tortuga, sin ningun cambio. Lily y Remus parecían ser los únicos que lo habían logrado. Por el contrario Alicia, parecía haber matado a su tortuga, y estaba entrando a un estado de desesperación. Felicitaciones a ambos, dijo sonriéndoles mc gonagall- y devolviéndoles sus libros les dijo- He dejado en sus libros un papel que contiene la prueba de ensayo, no la pierdan estoy segura de que ustedes podrán logralo.  
  
Sirius se puso pálido....la profesora le había pedido el libro a Remus...talvés la nota había caído, o peor, ella la había leído y la hechizaría para saber de quien era......- xq a mí??? Se lamento..  
  
Ya que Remus había terminado se puso a leer su libro, cuando un pequeño papel blanco cayó de él, pensando que era la tarea Remus lo abrió y........  
  
Oh dios!@_@ la profesora esta enamorada de mi o_O!!!! Lo del trabajo era mentira...no, no podia estar pasando... Sucede algo señor Lupin?- Le preguntó la profesora con una sonrisa  
  
-No, no nada....nada o.o!- Remus estaba espantado por su actual descubimiento  
  
Esto es indignante- Alumnos de quinto año incapaces de volver una simple tortuga en una lámpara!!!!- Dijo la maestra-Aver...Evans ayude al señor Potter y a Black, y tu Remus a la señorita Alicia.  
  
Si alguien hubiera puesto atención en los rostros de los alumnos, realmente hubiera acusado a Mc Gonagall de ser perturbadora de la paz; no se podía saber quien estaba más molesto, si James o Lily.....por trabajar juntos, o Sirius, al ver que Alicia trabajaría con Remus, o la cara de espanto que aún tenía Remus, o la de felicidad que demostraba Alicia por trabajar con su chico favorito.  
  
Remus se sentó a su lado y se quedo inmóvil..la chica preocupándose le dijo:  
  
-Sucede algo Remus?? -No, nada, perdóname, mira lee mi libro tengo algunos apuntes en él que te servirán.....  
  
Alicia tomó el libro, cual sería su asombro al darse cuenta que una pagina estaba maracada por una nota, ella la tomo, la desdoblo...leyendo, la famosa carta escrita por Sirius, el resto es obvio, Alicia pensó que era una carta de Lupin escrita para ella...y.....  
  
- Oh Remus lo sabía!!!! Tambien quiero ser tu novia!! 


	3. ¿Cómo digo te quiero?

**_Hola! Lectores y lectoras xD primero que nada, mil gracias x estar leyendo el fic, de verdad es muy importante para mí que en 1 día lo hayan leído 10 personitas, muchas gracias! Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias solo escribanlas y sus dudas tb, cuanto antes les responderé ^^ Muchas gracias!y dejen r/r porfavor ^^`_**

¿Como te digo… te quiero?

Se produjo un silencio mortal en la sala de transformaciones, hasta la profesora McGonagall dejó de explicarle por décima vez a Peter como se realizaba el hechizo, Sirius se paró de su silla y miro horrorizado a Remus, que a su vez miraba horrorizado a Alicia, que seguía con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-QUE TU QUIERES QUE???- 

-Ya lo escuchaste Sirius, nuestro pequeño prefecto está enamorado…un gusto bastante extraño según yo- le murmuró James a Sirius- Pero bueno… será su instinto lobezno xDD Su mitad lobo le pedirá algo que se parezca a él..

-Alicia..mira no es lo que pasó, sucede que…-yo..tú..no- Por primera vez en su vida Lupin no podía decir lo que quería, su rostro se encontraba rojo, sus ojos fijos en su mesa como esperando que allí estuviera la respuesta de su problema…sus ojos..sus ojos que se cruzaron al levantarse con los de Sirius, con ese par de ojos que lo miraban de una manera triste y desilusionada, como jamás lo habían mirado

_Porque me miras así??, porfavor tú no entiendes, si tan sólo supieras..si tan sólo desapareciera…_

-Peter…te sucede algo?- Algunos se giraron para escuchar a Lily que en esos minutos trataba de hacer reaccionar a un chico que parecía en trance- PEEETER!!ME ESCUCHAS??

En ese instante una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de colagusano, que ya no escuchaba a Lily, ni a la profesora que se hallaba delante de él..¿Había oído bien? Porque sucedía que _su chica_ ahora estaba de novia con el que era su mejor amigo?....La mirada de Peter se levantó y vió que toda la clase lo miraba sorprendida, se percató de que algo salado tocaba su boca ¿Estaba llorando?, tenía que hacer algo o todos sabrían que el la quería, que la quería tanto..

- NOOOO ;o; HE VUELTO A FALLAR!!;___: - Peter se comenzó a dar cabezazos contra su pupitre- Nunca aprobaré!!

La clase entera se sumió en una carcajada general, todos sabían lo inútil que era Peter cuando de hechizos se trataba, pero ¿de ahí a llorar?

-Peter, me decepcionas ¬¬ un hombre no llora!- le dijo James mirándolo amenazadoramente

-Ja! Potter creo que el otro día salían lágrimas de tus ojos cuando Filch confiscó tu Snich, no?

-Shhhh Evans..shhh o tendré que contar el incidente con la bañera…¬o¬

- Silencio todos!! Estamos en clases, lo recuerdan? Alicia, veo que a pesar de saber decir _Sí, _aún no logras la transformación, bueno podrá contarme de su interesante vida amorosa en las horas extras, y usted también se queda señor Peter. Los demás pueden abandonar el aula…EN SILENCIO..

Sirius tomó sus libros sin fijarse y salió rápidamente de allí, se sentía engañado, porque Remus jamás le había dicho nada, se sentía ridículo, le había escrito y él…él….

___Él no lo quería, ni siquiera como amigo, no confiaba en él, pero lo quería tanto…Remus..Remus…_

-Sirius, te encuentras bien?- Una voz conocida le hablaba y sentía su mano en su hombro..

-Si Remus, lo que sucede es que tengo mucha hambre, quería ir a comer

-Deacuerdo, pero..has dejado alguno de tus libros en la mesa- Sirius extendió sus manos para tomar los libros que Remus le pasaba, _sus manos rozaron las de él_…

-Asi que con Alicia, ¿no? Ya te estás haciendo hombre Remus, creo que soy una mala influencia para ti ._.- Le sonrió falsamente Sirius

     Remus se sonrojó, quería explicarle a Sirius que él no quería a Alicia…que todo era un error, pero no entendía porque debía explicarle, se sentía muy culpable, muy culpable, y no sabía porque

     Ambos caminaron hacia el gran comedor que estaba totalmente repleto, al final de la mesa divisaron  James sentado al lado de Lily, ésta parecía estar muy aburrida, pero a James no le importaba:

- Y por eso creo Lily, que deberías ser más amable conmigo, deberías admitir que soy irresistiblemente agradable y que te agrado tanto que no sabes como demostrarlo y…

     -Potter….ya cállate porfavor, no estas ayudando a mi digestión 

-Interrumpimos?- Sirius sonrió diabólicamente al ver la expresión de ambos compañeros al escuchar esas palabras.

-Claro que no, Black, es más ya me voy- Y dicho esto Lily se levantó de la mesa y desapareció entre la multitud

 -Donde creen que están esos cupidos sicópatas??- Preguntó James

         -Talvés ahora estén reunidos con Peter, ideando como hacer que  "San Valentín" remplace al día de la independencia.

-Sirius, creo que con lo único que esta reunido Peter ahora es con su libro de transformaciones…- Agregó Remus

-Y con tu novia- Le recordó James

- James…ella no es mi novia ¬¬, jamás le pedí nada- Remus observó que cuando decía esto Sirius parecía no escucharlo, parecía demasiado ocupado peinándose su chasquilla- Como sea…que estará haciendo Peter?

_ No es su novia!!...debo actuar como que no me importa? O decirle una vez que lo quiero?_

**********************************************************************

En un aula cerrada, dos alumnos luchaban arduamente con la transformación de una lámpara, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, el chico sudaba más de lo normal y la chica no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia...

-Ahhhh *--* Soy tan feliz

-ejem ejem…Alicia

-Laralarala quien lo diría…este es un san valentín para recordar

-Alicia!!!! o_o

-Que pasa Peter?? no ves que estoy tratando de transformar mi lámpara?

- ¬¬claro…Alicia lo que pasa es q te quiero preguntar algo!- las mejillas de Peter se pusieron rojas

-No tengo tiempo ahora- Le respondió sin mirarlo, pero lo que quieras saber seguro que en mi libro encontraras la respuesta…pero porfavor se discreto- dijo Alicia al no querer que la profesora escuchara que ayudaba a Peter.

Peter tomó el libro entre sus gordas manos…estaba forrado de color rosa y se alegró de que James no estuviera allí xD, comenzó a mirar el libro sólo por el hecho de que tenía el olor de Alicia. Cuando de repente se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte afuera y Peter botó del susto el libro al suelo.

-o_o Que fue eso!!!??- Alicia se paró de un golpe y fue al lado de la profesora McGonagall

Peter se inclinó a recoger el libro, de él había caído una pequeña y blanca nota, que Peter desdobló rápida y torpemente_….//NA//Ya se imaginan que nota es no??//_

Los ojos de colagusano se iluminaron totalmente y recordó las palabras de Alicia "_En el libro encontrarás la respuesta…pero sé discreto porfavor…"_

- Señor Peter..me escucha? Tiene visitas.

     Peter levantó la cabeza y vió a James siendo regañado por la profesora McGonall en la puerta

-La próxima vez señor Potter, usted irá a tirar bombas explosivas en el tren de regreso a casa

-Ya lo he hecho…y créame aca es más divertido

Antes de que McGonagall respondiera James tiró a Peter del brazo y corrieron en busca de Lupin y Sirius.

_Debería decirle ahora??Sí lo haré, pero ¿como se dice te quiero ?y si no me cree? Tengo que intentarlo almenos, él vale la pena…_

-Remus, tengo algo que decirte.

_Porque sus manos transpiraban tanto?¿Porque la lengua se le hacía tan incómoda dentro de la boca??_

_-_Yo te…..

-!!!!!Remus, Sirius!!! No van a creer lo que me paso!!!!!- Peter llegaba gritando acompañado de James

- Y tú no creerías cuanto te odio ahora….¬¬- murmuró Sirius

_Gracias x llegar hasta aquí y leer esto xDD este capitulo va dedicado a Remsie gracias x todo amiga!!*-* wueeno les agradecería sus r/r y sus comentarios, trataré de responder todo…Y OTR COSA!!ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% MIA…NO ME BASE EN NINGUNA Y TAMPOCO LEO MUCHOS FICS..TONCES NO DIGAN Q ES = A OTRAS O COSAS ASI..XQ ME DEJAN MAL Y NUNK HE LEIDO ALGO ASI XDD va en buena, pero si se parece a alguno dejen la pagina x lo menos!_

_Buenop__ capítulo 4 será mañana…si quieren mas enredos @_@ sigan leyendo xDD_


	4. Peor que amar a un gusano

Naty: ;o; que lindos ellos… están leyendo de nuevo!!!^^

Sirius: Y eso que dijo que el 4 lo actualizaba mañana ¬o¬

Naty: Lo sé u_u pero un virus me borró el capítulo y tuve q escribirlo de nuevo…creo que ahora está mejor a antes xD

Sirius:o___o!!! El virus Gusano!.

Naty: No……! A ese no lo dejo entrar ToT

Sirius: o___o

Naty: Bueno….no más distracciones realmente gracias x leer el fic y dejar sus mensajes, porfavor sigan haciéndolo!!

Sirius: o__o

Capítulo 4:

"Peor que amar un gusano"

_-Laralarala laralarala _ella me ama, me a-ma- Peter saltaba por toda la sala común delante de un enfadado Sirius  y un sorprendido Remus.

¿Y a éste que le pasa?, le preguntó fríamente Sirius cuando vió que James llegaba ante ellos, no lo veía tan feliz desde que le dijeron que no reprobaría Pociones.

James se encogió de hombros, ciertamente había escuchado durante todo el camino de regreso la canción de Peter, sin embargo el chico aún no le explicaba a que se debía.

-Creo que no soy tan feliz desde…..

-Que aprobaste pociones ¬o¬….?

-Si! Eso!!

      -Porque no nos dice que te sucede de una vez?? Si esa canción continúa creo que prefiero escuchar a Snape en la ducha…

     -Es que…. Alicia esta enamorada de mi!!!*o*

 Se hizo un silencio de medio segundo…sin siquiera haberse puesto de acuerdo .Moony, Padfoot y Prongs se reían a carcajadas de la noticia. Ciertamente cada uno a su modo, pues Remus era demasiado noble para lastimar a su amigo y había optado por taparse el rostro y fingir que tosía. James y Sirius en cambio no querían arruinar el momento y se retorcían cantando:

- _Colagusano__ cree que Alicia lo ama_

_Pero todo esto no deja de ser extraño_

_Porque…Hablamos de Peter amigos míos!_

_Que peor.. que amar a un gusano…..xDDD_

Peter los miró con odio y luego les replicó….

-Tengo una prueba!. - Si después de esto no me creen…en un futuro muy próximo los mataré xD

El pequeño y rechoncho chico comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos..poco a poco la expresión de triunfo se borró de su rechoncha cara que adoptaba una de pánico.

-No puede ser!!!o_O la perdí!!!!!

-Peter, está bien, nosotros te creemos y estamos felices de que Alicia te corresponda- Le tranquilizó Remus

-Claro que sí Peter, te creemos….-comenzó a decir Sirius

- Te creemos loco- Terminó James

Peter no tomó en cuenta los comentarios de Prongs y Padfoot, sin embargo miro a Lupin fijamente y le dijo:

- Remus no mientas, tu estás celoso!!. pero no te culpo, pobrecito a ninguna chica le interesa un rubio aburrido **//_NA: Si…claro, como no¬¬)//**_

Dicho esto salió corriendo de la sala común, antes de que sus amigos pudieran reaccionar.

-No te preocupes Lunático…Yo no creo que seas feo xDD- le dijo James- Talvés aburrido…pero creo que eres un lobito encantador xP, no es cierto Siri??

-Claro que no!!-Respondió secamente Sirius

_Cómo él podría no ser lindo??Que Peter no veía esos ojos color miel que al sonreír brillaban como soles…ni esa voz tan dulce solamente de él…..Como podrían pensar que el era "un rubio aburrido"??_

****

De pronto Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apresuró en corregir sus palabras

-Digo que claro que no nos importa que seas feito…después de todo no eres tan pesado….

Remus sonrió, pero Sirius vió en él una mirada un tanto de decepción, como si esperara otra respuesta…como si lo supiera todo

-Mierda! Acabo de recordar que Peter se fue con mi libro de encantamientos al aula de historia de la magia o_o!!- Maldijo James

-Pero él salió sin mochila…posiblemente este en el cuarto- Le sugirió Lupin

-Ese bobo…haría cualquier cosa por faltar a clases…seguramente le inventará alguna excusa a Bins para que lo perdone, pero bueno vallan a clases yo ya los alcanzo, guárdenme un lugar

- Deacuerdo, vamos Sirius?

Sirius asintió con el cabeza, demasiado avergonzado para responder y siguió a Lupin cabizbajo, cuando iba cruzando el retrato escuchó el grito de James a lo lejos:

-Y que esté lejos de la roja!!!...

James subió hacia su dormitorio, inconscientemente una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro…Lily, murmuró..pasaron 2 segundos de silencio y James volvió a la realidad:

-Queee!??o___O Yo no dije eso…de verdad- Miró hacia todos los lados pero no había nadie- Es obvio, ¿Quién va a estar aquí, cuando pueden estar en la divertida clase de Bins?

Se acercó a la cama de Peter, pero sus cosas no estaban allí. James recordó que luego de la canción, el chico no había subido a su cuarto, por lo que supuso que sus cuadernos estarían en la sala común

Sólo faltaban 5 minutos para que la clase comenzaran, James se deslizó por la baranda de la escalera y divisó la mochila de Peter tirada a un lado de la chimenea.

-Aja! Te encontré pedazo de género

James empezó a escarbar entre el desorden de libros, muchos de ellos raídos. Tomó el que parecía ser el suyo, en efecto decía "James Potter el chico más sexi de Howgarst..es Sirius Black", el chico frunció el seño…ese Sirius…murmuró. Luego siguió hojeando el libro, quería ver que no le faltaran hojas, pero lo único que se podía ver eran corazoncitos que decían "Alicia" alrededor del tratado de los elfos de 1523. James puso cara de asco y cerró el libro de golpe. Al hacerlo un pequeño papel blanco se asomo entre sus páginas.

- Jajaja, así que con mensajes secretos….o__o tal vez es una amenaza para mí!!!., debo revisarlo.

Ágilmente James desdobló el papel, su letra le resultaba malditamente conocida, pero no sabía porque, al leer los párrafos comenzó a entender….Si estaba en el libro que le había prestado a Peter, y era _su _libro, y esa letra era conocida, entonces era de Peter y….. ***//Nota del autor:// Si lo sé! James es mortalmente paranóico @_@***

- Mierda!- gritó- Soy irresistible hasta para él ô__ô!!!!!

Su rostro se puso más pálido que nunca y salió corriendo de la sala común sin ni

siquiera abrir los ojos…..

********************************************************************

-Hey Sirius!

- ¿Qué sucede Moony?

- Tu…me ibas a decir algo antes de que Peter llegara, ¿no?

La cara de Sirius se volvió de color rojo encendido, sentía la mirada de su amigo clavada en el, luego comenzó a hablar con dificultad

- Si..mir..mira yo te quería decir..que que..tu me… ¡¡Ay!!

Algo chocó contra Sirius e hizo que cayera sobre Remus, acto seguido la cara de éste se encendió mientras sostenía al chico sobre sus brazos.

Sirius se incorporó rápidamente……

_Un segundo más y …_

Para que Remus no viera su cara, se volvió rápidamente para ver que le había golpeado, allí tras el estaba una chica de cabello café oscuro, bastante delgada y un poco bajita, sus manos estaban juntas y su rostro tan rojo como el de los otros dos chicos. Miraba a Sirius con una expresión totalmente boba.

-Sirius, lo siento, pero unos chicos de segundo me empujaron hacia ustedes

-No te preocupes, Arabella- Le respondió Lupin amablemente, al ver que Sirius parecía en trance- Sirius, sirius- Dijo moviéndolo de los hombros con fuerza.

-o___o"…._Tan cerca_….

_********************************************************************_

Un chico de cabellos revueltos corría por el corredor, ¿hacia donde? No lo sabía, sus ojos seguían cerrados, totalmente inconsciente de las miradas de asombro que lo seguían. Pero así era él…James Potter, tal vez Sirius tenía razón, y él lo exageraba todo, tal vez era una broma organizada por el mismo Sirius o tal vez…

No pudo seguir pensando, porque chocó con algo, y el y ese cayeron al suelo con fuerza. James se sobó la espalda y abrió los ojos, y se encontró con otro par de ojos, de un verde intenso, y se encontró con que _ese algo_ no era otra que…

Lily Evans…..

^---^ Espero que este capítulo les guste, quedo más largo pero bueno…es que la canción que escuchaba era más larga xDDD si no les gusta, pueden echarle la culpa a Ayumi Hamasaki y "No more words" xDDD

_PORFAVOR….DEJEN REVIEWS, NO LES QUITARÁ MUCHO TIEMPO, Y SI CAUSARÍAN UNA GRAN ALEGRÍA ^^…Si te gusta, un review no hace mal…si no te gusta x_x te servirá para desahogar tu disgusto…y si lo lees y no lo firmas ;o; el ojo de Sauron  caerá sobre ti…y te perseguirá hasta el fin de tu existencia _xD__


	5. Del amor al odio, sólamente hay un paso

El capítulo 5, después de casi una semana, sé que dije que estaría antes, pero la autora estaba con una crisis emocional u__u y no tenía ganas de escribir, ademas que Sirius estaba indispuesto xDD

Sirius : ¬o¬, lo que pasa es que yo soy Padfoot, la estrella de este fic, sin mí nadie lo leería huahuahauahau xD

Naty: Pero no seras la estrella de este capítulo ^-^

Sirius: o___o será ¿Remus?

Naty: nee…ser

Sirius: o__O!!!Ya sé será Peter..me cambiaste por Peter!!Ô___

Naty : , noo! El ya tuvo su minuto de fama, si quieren saber quien será..lean el capítulo ^^

**El ojo de Sauron: Sere yo..huahuahauhua xDD!!!**

Naty y Sirius: ¬o¬

****

**Del amor al odio, sólo hay un paso**

-Que crees que haces Potter? Corriendo así por los pasillos eres un peligro público!

James se levantó rápidamente y sobándose la cabeza le estiró la mano a Lily, la chica la rechazóy se paró sin su ayuda, comenzando a recoger sus libros.

-Deberías fijarte por donde corres…-Continúo Lily- Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde a clases

-Yo no te pedí que chocaras conmigo Lily, no lo olvides ¬¬

Lily le lanzó una mirada de odio y se inclinó a recoger el último libro, James hizo lo mismo y las manos de ambos chicos se rozaron entre sí, levantando la vista James vió que el rostro de la chica tomaba el mismo color que su cabello y la miró fijamente a los ojos…

Lily apartó rápidamente sus manos del libros y bajo la vista, como para evitar que el silencio siguiera agregó:

-De todas formas, que vueles bien no significa que debas intentar correr, definitivamente no es lo tuyo, eres mas peligroso que Prettigrew con una varita

Al oír este nombre James se incorporó en un segundo, y tomando por la portada, y sin mucho cuidado el libro salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta al aula de historia de la magia sin siquiera disculparse con la chica.

-Potter!- Le gritó Lily molesta- Se te cayó un papel!!

Sin darse vuelta James, y sin saber de que papel hablabla Lily, preso de la angustia sólo le gritó: 

-Quédatelo tú!

Lily permaneció sin moverse por unos segundos.

_Porque tienes que ser así Potter? Supongo que un lo siento es demasiado para ti, que tu orgullo se heriría, no tienes tiempo nisiquiera para eso, ¿Por qué eres así?, creo que eres simplemente t_

Lily tomó su mochila, y cuando se disponía a irse se percató del papel que aún no recogía, lo levantó y comenzó a abrirlo con cuidado, cuando al hacerlo… casualmente vió su reloj.

-Dios Santo!! Llegaré tarde!!ô__

Y guardándose el papelito en el bolsillo, salió corriendo de una manera muy chistosa, hacia Historia de la magia. Cuando llegó ya todos estaban allí, todos _menos él, _pensó Lily recordando el episodio de hace un rato.

El profesor no la regañó, talvez nisiquiera notó que una chica transpirada y con ojos pensativos entraba en el aula y se sentaba en los últimos asientos, al lado de un chico poseedor de muchas miradas, al lado de ese chico que nisiquiera notaba que muchas Ravenclaws miraban con odio cuando Lily se sentaba a su lado, y que rompiendo toda regla no coqueteaba con ellas, no las miraba y les sonreía como de costumbre, porque ahora no sonreía, sólo miraba con ojos melancólicos hacia delante, donde estaban sentados un chico de cabello castaño claro con una niña que lo agarraba con fuerza del brazo…

-Sirius estas bien?- Le preguntó Lily preocupada, en una ocación normal no se hubiera sentado con él, pero era eso o sentarse con Peter.

Lupin se dio vuelta al oír la voz de Lily y le susurró: "Ha estado así desde que nos topamos con Aravella, aunque te parezca incríble no ha dicho palabra alguna"

Sirius que parecía no escuchar nada, arrancó violentamente una hoja de su cuaderno y la arrojó al suelo.

-Es extraño, talvez anden con el periodo ambos…

-@___@ no lo creo Lily…y porque dices ambos?- Le preguntó Remus

-Él y tu super amigo, el buscador

-James?o__o ¿lo has visto Lily?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a tomar nota de lo que decía el profesor. Hasta que el ruido de la cuarta hoja arrancada por Sirius la distrajo de su labor.

-Y a este que le pasa? ¬o¬ 

-No tiene consideración con los árboles ¬_¬- Le dijo ácidamente Peter desde atrás

-No tiene corrector ^-^- agregó Remus con una sonrisa.

Lily se reía del comentario de Lupin, cuando escuchó a Petter dede atrás: "muerte a los anti-ecologistas"…

-Y tu, sr.Greenpeace, porque no estas con el resto de los locos?o__o

-Grrrr….. - Fue toda la contestación de Peter, que volvía a su ocupada tarea : mirar a Alicia y dibujarla en su pergamino.

-Tienes un humor de perro- Le reprochó Lily

-Ese es Sirius .- Gruñó Peter

-Literalmente ^o^- dijo Remus

-o____o, no me volveré a sentar aquí, los mereoradores  están locos

-Es cierto…^^ pero somos "tops"- Dijo Alicia

-Tu…no eres una mereoradora ¬o¬

-Ahora que estoy con Remus sí lo soy.

Sirius se movió nerviosamente y comenzó a sacar mas hojas. Peter siguió dibujando con el ceño fruncido, Remus tartamudeaba tratando de explicarle a  Lily que eso no era cierto, pero la chica optó por no oírlos más y escuchar al aburrido fantasma hablar sobre la rebelión de los gnomos.

 En ese minuto, Lily recordó que tenía el extraño papel en su poder.¿Debía abrirlo? James le había dicho que se lo quedara, pero talvez sólo lo dijo por el apuro.

-Maldito Potter, no me importan tus secretos, pero me debes una disculpa…. No me preocupa si te molestas- murmuró con enojo

Lily abrió el papel y comenzó a leer su contenido, era una carta….¿una carta para ella?. Luego de leerla, la guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo, y siguió tomando apuntes.

  Era una carta extraña, realmente extraña, Potter estaba enamorado ¿Cuándo no?.De pronto Lily reaccionó ¡Potter estaba enamorado…pero de ella!o__o, pero el infeliz no había sido capaz de decirselo de frente.

-Maldi..maldito Po..Potter..esto debe ser una broma ¡TE ODIO MALDITO!

Toda la clase volteó hacia donde Lily estaba sentada, hasta Sirius salió del trance y la quedó mirando con temor.

-Lily??

-No Sirius, es el profesor Dumblendore ¬¬- Dijo Peter mirándolo asesinamente

-Oh ^^ veo que no estas molesto Peter ^^

- ¬o¬

-¿Que le sucede Srta.Evans? Sería tan amable de contarlo luego? No creo que sea más importante que la rebelión de los gnomos

Muchos miraron al profesor Bins con asombro, era evidente que creían que los asuntos de Lily eran más importantes, o por lo menos entretenidos, no era normal ver a la chica más inteligente del curso gritando en clases, y todos sabían saber a que se debía.

Las admiradoras de Sirius la miraban con temor… y todos cuchicheaban entre s

-Esa pelirroja es muy extraña

-Seguramente Evans quiere que Sirius la mire ¬o¬

-Y más encima, su cabello no es real ô___

Lily acababa de percatarse de que todos la miraban, algunos como felicitándola de haberlos librado del discurso de Bins, otros con temor, pero ¿Qué le importaba?

-Todo es por tu culpa maldito Potter…

Los ojos de Lily parecían estar a punto de derramar lágrimas, eso hubiera sido la máxima humillación, y ella no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, tomando sus cuadernos y libros rápidamente salió del aula murmurando una disculpa inentendible para Bins.

Alicia salió corriendo detrás de ella, no sin antes despedirse de Remus en voz alta para que todos la escucharan, y como si fuera la despedida eterna.

La clase terminó antes de lo previsto, porque el griterío hizo que Bins se desconcentrara y los dejara salir. Sirius tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia el gran comedor, cuando alguien le tomó la mano y le obligó a parar.

Sirius se dio vuelta y vio que allí estaba Remus que lo miraba seriamente

_-Sirius, debemos hablar.._

**********************************************************************

;O; Perdonen el retraso!!pero no tenía muchas gracias de escribir ni mucha inspiración, lo siento mucho!! Les agradezco demasiado los reviews en el capítulo pasado y espero que este les guste y me dejen los reviews, recuerden que si no….

Naty destapa el palantir que tiene al lado y aparece **_EL OJO…_**_El los estará mirando ¬¬ xDD porfavor dejen **REVIEWS ^-^ **_y ahora paso a responder los q me dejaron en el capítulo pasado..denuevo muchas gracias a tod@s**__**

****

**_Miki_****_:_** Sis muchas gracias!!^--^que wuenu q te haya gustado, no pude seguirlo muy pronto @__@ pero aca esta pu!

**_Consu_****_-Black_**: Gracias n__n te la recomiendo plenamente, esa canción es preciosa xD jejeje asi q te gusta el sr.ojo??xD le voy a dar tu e-mail tunces…pero no es mejor que legotas!!o__o

**_`Remsie: _**^^ Q bueno q te gustaron los capítulos, y no importa q no dejaras en el 3…aunq fuera dedicado a ti xDDD

**_Sophita_****_: _**Wii sophie psquica!!*o* pasu lo q dijiste, vió??^-^, no se preocupe si el ojo no es tan malo xDD

**_Vanesa CC: Thanks_** you very much!*-* xDD leí tu perfil, y me alegra que el fic te haya gustado apesar de que no te gusta el Siri/Remus ^-^ te lo agradezco mucho!

**_Padmita_****_!!: _**@_@ fanfiction unido al complot o__o?? yo tb tengo dudas sobre su fidelidad xDD de todas formas muchas gracias x leer el fic q wuenu q t gusto!!*-*

**_Niea_****_-29 :_** xDD lo del futuro fue un momento de inspiración ^-^ me alegro q te haya gustado, y muchas gracias x tu review!^^

**_Monika_****_: _**x__x no se preocupe, como dejo review el un la matará xDDD nee muchas gracias!!^^ q bueno q te gustó, ojalá este capitulo tb n__n

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

****Naty Black** Capítulo dedicado a la memoria de James y Lily Potter**

_"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.."_

****


	6. Zuper Poder Perruno Sexy

**Nota informativa:La** autora tiene miedo de salir en público, por el odio que pudo haber generado su retraso

**Naty**: No me maten porfavor!!!o.o la señora inspiración no kelìa venir a verme ;O;

** Sirius**: O; y eso ke le teníamos gashetitas ;O; (**SPOT PUBLICITARIO**: Sale Sirius modelando con una caja de galletas con un mundo gigante de slogan..pone voz sensual y dice xDD: "Gashetitas Padme, come una y te comeras todas --)"  
  
**Naty****: **Pero, más vale tarde que nunca asi que...aquí esta el fic

**Sirius**: Recuerden no sacar sus manos del carrito, seguir atentamente la lectura, y reír de una manera discreta para no molestar a los otros uu

**Naty**: Y dejar reviews

**El ojo de Sauron**: O si no.....Los mataré!!!!!XDDDD

**Naty****: **o.o

**Súper Poder Perruno Sexy**

(Para los perdidos...escena donde Lupin le dice a Siri...tenemos que hablar......)  
  
Sirius : o.o que hice?  
  
Remus: pues tú....  
  
Sirius: Ese fue Peter o.O!!  
  
Remus: oo no he dicho nada  
  
Sirius: Pero Peter es el que tiene la culpa de todo ú.u  
  
Remus: T.T....Estoy hablando de tí!, es por tu manera de actuar.  
  
Sirius: :O; eres muy cruel....siempre he sido egocéntrico, pero no me retes.....o, me odias por ser sexy??¬¬

Pasan 2 chicos.....otros 3 de gryffindor, pasa Nick casi decapitado, pasa Dumblendore comiendo galletas (NA:o.O él se las robó!!!!) Pasa la señora Norris, pasa la snitch...pasa Cedric....(oo no estabas muerto??), pasa un elfo doméstico con un calcetín.-, pasa Aragog, pasa Snape peinadito con gel U pasa Legolas ¡ey! Te equivocaste de fic oo, pero no importa...quédate xDDDD y nuestros dos personajes siguen quietos y callados uno frente al otro...  
  
Remus: NO ES ESO!!!!!"!!!!!!; SIRIUS BLACK YO SÉ QUE ERES UN EGOCENTRICO...PERO NO ES ESO!!!  
  
Sirius: suspiro que bueno que no te molesta U  
  
Remus: Yo no he dicho eso .....T.T  
  
Sirius: ¬¬  
  
Lupin: Poniéndose Serio.... Sirius, es que estas extraño últimamente....no me mires así! Estas aún mas extraño de lo usual...esa manía por andar solo, triste y hoy, entraste en un shock! 

Sirius: Yo en shock??o.o creo que alucinas....  
  
**Flash Back......**

.  
Sirius mirando las moscas.....Peter tirándole papelitos en la cabeza... Peter: Papelito 109

Lupin : Sirius??lo samarrea por favor!!

Peter: Papelito 110....

Lupin: ¬¬

Peter: Papelito.....¿Que sigue? o.o

Lupin: ¬o¬

Peter: Como sea... papelito 120.....

**Fin Flash Back**  
  
Sirius: o.o ups...tal vez si estaba un poco distraído

Remus: Un poco?¬¬  
  
Sirius creyó ver los ojos de Lupin más vidriosos que nunca...su amigo tenía aquella mirada de cuando algo de verdad le preocupaba, sólo le había visto así el día en que les confesó...que era un licantrópodo  
  
Remus: Esta bien si no me quieres contar, pero al menos no me mientas por favor.  
  
Sirius sonrió tristemente: (NA:Aysss O), y se aproximo aún más hacia Remus, tan cerca...que podía sentir su respiración....  
  
Sirius: Te contaré porque..y espero que puedas entenderme..yo..........

. ............

................

.................... Yo............ .......  
  
-¡! Señor Lupin, por favor, venga un segundo!!  
  
Sirius :oo!!!!!!!  
  
Una mujer de rostro tenso miraba con actitud impaciente a sus dos........alumnos xD  
  
Sirius: Profesora Mc´Gonagall??  
  
Profesora: Que observador señor Black ¬¬...ahora entiendo sus buenas calificaciones, por favor retírate que debo hablar con el señor Lupin  
  
Como un niño pequeño O Remus se escondió con miedo detrás de Sirius y le tomo de la camisa.  
  
Sirius : oo

Remus: Susurrando Tengo miedo...tengo miedo...  
  
Profesora: ò.ó Es para hoy Remus ¬o¬

Remus : ;O; entraré en shock

Sirius: Ahhh quieres mi shock??¬¬ envidioso!!  
  
Sirius no quería dejar de sentir el calor de Remus tras el...pero le daba más miedo la profesora, así que sonriéndole a su amigo -...lo dejo solo xDD. Al doblar el pasillo se quedó observando mientras que la profesora entraba al aula seguida por un Remus con una cara que comunicaba todo su terror...  
  
Con las manos en los bolsillos, y seguido desde cerca por un grupo de chicas que lo acosaba desde que se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador, Sirius Black, se encaminó hacia los exteriores del castillo. Era un día soleado y muchos estudiantes corrían entre los árboles sin preocupaciones, muchas parejas de jóvenes descansaban tendidas en el pasto, Sirius sintió un leve retorsión en el estómago... ver tanto amor junto le hacía añorar a un más a......  
  
-Pssssssssssssssss- Se escuchó desde algún lugar  
  
-o.o los ángeles me llaman-murmuró Sirius mirando hacia los lados  
  
-Pssssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
-ò.ó no son ángeles son serpientes!!!!! Huyan por sus vidas!!!!!  
  
-Idiota! Acá arriba ¬¬  
  
Sirius subió la vista arriba sentado en el tejado estaba James. Sentado con desgano, y con tristeza, que se hacía evidente al mirar sus ojos, el chico contrastaba con todo el alegre resto de jóvenes que corrían por los alrededores.  
  
-¿Estás allá arriba??o.o- Preguntó Sirius -No...de hecho, estoy allá abajo ¬¬......  
  
Sirius:............. James:....................  
  
-Piensas subir algún día? - Esperaba que me invitaras - Un colegio libre...el techo es libre o.o  
  
....................

.......................  
...............................  
James: Y que esperas??

Sirius: Y como subo??o.o

James: o.O no lo sé.....yo sólo utilicé mi increíble habilidad

Sirius: Que?? Subiste sin hacer nada??XDDD

James: ¬¬

Sirius: Descuida....ya sé que hacer.....!!!! Espera..  
  
Sirius desapareció por la puerta principal ante un estupefacto James que miraba con horror a las chicas que, escuchando el escándalo armado por ambos leones se reunían alrededor de él sin ningún disimulo.  
  
-Mira! Es Potter O De verdad?? Ya me dí cuenta Marlene..¬¬  
  
Entre las chicas una de un cabello notablemente rojo se dio vuelta automáticamente al escuchar "Potter", sin darse cuenta siquiera, Lily que se encontraba un poco más lejos que el resto había reaccionado instintivamente y sin ningún disimulo.  
  
-Y a esa que le dio??¬¬ -Deben ser todos los libros que lee....  
  
Pero Lily no las escuchaba, sus verdes ojos se habían detenido a mirar a un chico...que curiosamente estaba sentado en el techo, indiferente al resto.....el sol que pegaba sobre su cabeza hacia resaltar aún más su azabache color de cabello.... Lily pensó que nunca lo había visto así...tan triste, tan distinto... o tal vez era ella la que había cambiado, luego de leer sus verdaderos sentimientos. En eso James fijó sus ojos en la chica que lo miraba, y vió como su rostro adquiría el color de su cabello y sin devolverle la mirada, daba media vuelta y salía corriendo del jardín. James tardó unos segundos en reaccionar...  
  
-LILY!!!  
  
-o.o me llamo Sirius..lo recuerdas?? El chico más sexy y encantador de todo el mundo- Le reporchó el recién llegado (NA:¿Y quien lo puede negar?)  
  
-oo ¬w¬.....no te hablaba a ti- murmuró con desgano...pero ¿Por qué tardaste?- Le preguntó James olvidándose de lo sucedido con Lily.  
  
Sirius traía consigo una de las cortinas del dormitorio y una polera con las letras "ZPS".  
  
-O Utilizaré mi Super Poder Perruno y subiré hasta ti!!! No desesperes doncella!!!O  
  
-oó don...cella??  
  
-Ohhh rapuncel tírame tus cabellos para subir por ellos!!  
  
- ¬.¬ Si encuentras algún cabello más largo que 5 cm lo partimos mitad y mitad...ok?  
  
Ante la mirada sorprendida de James..y de unos cuantos mirones Sirius se colgó la cortina a modo de capita y se puso la polera, y con una pose totalmente sexy O o ridícula...como quieran xDDD. Escaló el árbol más cercano al techo.  
  
-Lo ves???- Dijo jadeando y sentándose a un lado de James...mi Súper poder perruno, mira- y mostrándole la polera agregó- "ZPS" = a ZUPER PERRUNO SEXY --  
  
-o.o pero.....SUPER es con S!! no con Z!!!!!!! -Lo sé uú pero era la única que tenía Remus en su armario T.T....por cierto! Tu capa no vuela bien ¬¬....  
  
-Sirius! no es una capa!! o.ó es una cortina!!...espera dijiste.... ¿¿tú???¬¬ Sirius ;O; mi pobre cortinita!!  
  
-uú al menos tuvo el honor de estar conmigo..y mi súper poder perruno sexy   
  
James abrió la boca para responder algo al mismo tiempo de que vió una gorda y baja figura en el jardín.  
  
-Peter!!!!Por aqu......-Pdorque mde tadas da bojdca???- Sirius tenía la mano de James sobre su boca...y luego se sintió tirado al suelo (nótese el suelo del techo xDD) por él.  
  
La figura de Peter desapareció, al tiempo en que James soltaba a Black  
  
-Pdorque mde tadas da bojdca!!!???? -Sirius....¬¬ no te estoy tapando la boca ahora ¬¬

-Es cierto U....y pequeño Jamsy...me contarás que sucede???-Respondió mientras se acomodaba nuevamente.  
  
-¬¬ con tal de que te calles.....ohh de acuerdo- Murmuró al ver una de las caras de Sirius de "ohhh! Estoy ofendido "- Sucede que.....  
  
El sol ya se escondía y casi no dejaba ver a dos de los chicos más bellos de la escuela sentados sobre el techo...hablando y hablando......

Lo sé!!!!oO es un final estúpido para el capítulo!!! Pero no quería que se hiciera eterno ;: el prox. Esta listo asi que lo subiré ahora xDDDD espero que les guste un saludo muuy especial y miles de gracias a todos los que me animan y me piden que siga! Es muy especial para mí !!!!Muchas gracias nn!!

.

.

.

.

Deja Reviews porfavor!!- si te ha gustado..tanto como si no, son muy importantes para mí ;O; Sayonara!!!

_"May it be...". Naty Black: miembro de la orden Siriusiana _


	7. AYUDA PORFAVOR

Hoaaaaa ¨- este no es un capitulo...pero!!esperen es que necesito la ayuda de mis queridos lectores xDDDDD!!! Niñios..niñias...señores..señoras su fiel escritora aquí presente les informa que esta participando de un concurso de fics...y que necesitamos su voto porfavor!!!O! La direccion es http:www.fanfics.cl/fanhit/vota.php  
  
Y el título del fic "LAGRIMAS DE MUERTE Y RESURRECCIÓN" de Naty Black  
  
Se despide y de ante mano les agradece y les pide.....Naty Black  
  
Sirius: nn esperamos sus votos y su ayuda!!! El ojo: si no...los mataremos XDDDD...PORFAVOR!! 


End file.
